


homesick

by vindice



Series: forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons [19]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Iris Message (Percy Jackson), Latino Percy, M/M, Nico di Angelo Speaks Italian, Percy Jackson Speaks Spanish, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because I say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: Everything would be right in the world if I could just be in your arms right now.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Series: forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1174640
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	homesick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bleu_Sulfur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleu_Sulfur/gifts).



> for my Ubi ♡

As soon as the light of his sunlamp hits the right angle, Nico throws a handful of drachmas to last a few hours into the fountain he has in his room specifically for this.

“Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offerings,” Nico sees the mist ripple, anticipation building in his belly. “Show me Percy Jackson.”

Percy’s talking to a dolphin when his image appears, but he’s fast to notice him. He beams from ear to ear and quickly wraps the conversation with a _thanks!_

“Nico!”

“ _Cuore mio_ ,” Nico smiles and settles back on his chair. “Is it a bad time?”

“No, I was just telling Finn about one of my mom’s recipes that Ty loves and I thought Triton would like.”

“Ah,” Nico nods in understanding. He then notices the gleam in his soulmate’s eyes. “It’s been so long, _amore._ What have you been up to, you little troublemaker?”

“It’s only been a few days since we left,” Percy snorts. “And we literally talked last night.”

“Exactly,” Nico says seriously. “Besides, we only wished each other goodnight,” he doesn’t pout. “I didn’t even get to watch you fall asleep because I dozed off first.”

“And I thank you for that,” Percy raises both his eyebrows. “Since I can’t hold you, the least I deserve is to watch your sweet face drifting off to sleep.”

Nico can feel his ears warming. “You’re such a sap.”

“Like you’re not,” Percy laughs.

They dive into conversation after that, and Nico gets to watch the love of his life make animated hand gestures as they catch up on their forced family vacation.

Percy tells him all about Tyson and the underwater forges, and how big and gorgeous Atlantis is. He’s staying at King Triton’s palace so he doesn’t have to run into his step mother any time soon, and he tells him how pleasant Triton is when he’s not being hostile. They’re surprisingly getting along, much to their father’s and Tyson’s delight. He’s wearing him down, Percy thinks, and while Nico finds it amusing, he’s also happy for him.

In return, Nico tells him about everything going on in the underworld. He tells him about Thanatos and how he’s taken him under his wing, showing him the ropes. He also mentions how he’s been working on Persephone’s garden with her and Demeter when she visits, and on their own when she doesn’t.

They reach a lull in conversation and just sit there in peaceful silence, staring at each other through the rainbow tint.

 _Everything would be right in the world if I could just be in your arms right now_ , Nico thinks with a sigh and sideways smile, resting his head on his hand.

“What?” Percy asks softly.

He’s been absently playing with the ring Nico gave him for his birthday, the one with the sapphire on its tip that matches Nico’s own ruby one.

“Miss you so much,” he states simply, grinning when Percy’s little smile widens.

“I miss you too, _corazón_ ,” Percy says without missing a beat, and warmth unfurls behind his breastbone. Percy’s face lights up, “You know, I heard Triton’s leaving Triteia in charge for a bit to visit Thanatos next week.”

Nico straightens and makes an interested sound. “You’re totally coming, too. I’m asking Thanatos for help tomorrow.”

Percy beams. “I knew you’d say that.”

“You know me so well, _tesoro_ ,” Nico grins.

Percy smirks. “That I do, _mi obra de arte_.”

There’s a fire behind his eyes that Nico’s well acquainted with, and his skin starts to heat up...

“Big brother!”

...and they’re interrupted before either of them can suggest something fun.

Nico sighs with a resigned smile in response to Percy’s instantly apologetic expression.

His stomach slowly uncoils. He’s not too bothered, especially when he’s got to see his flustered soulmate jump in surprise.

“Hi, Ty.”

Tyson whirls around to find the Iris Message going. He beams when he notices Nico, and much like his older brother, he greets: “Nico!”

“You doing okay, bud?”

“Oh, yeah!” Tyson nods enthusiastically. “I really love it here,” he says happily. “Biggest brother Triton always makes sure to have yummy food when I get back from the forges.” Tyson blinks for a moment, before he exclaims, “That’s what I came here for!” he turns to look at Percy. “Finn says dinner is ready.”

Percy smiles at his little brother. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

Tyson waves at him. “Bye Nico!”

“Bye Ty!”

They watch him go before looking at each other again. “No funny business tonight,” Percy sighs in disappointment.

Nico laughs. “Dork.”

“Yours, though,” Percy grins.

“Mine,” Nico purrs.

“ _You’re_ a dork too.”

“Yours, though,” Nico throws back with a smirk.

“Absolutely,” Percy says solemnly. “There’s no getting rid of me now.”

“Guess we’re stuck together forever, then,” Nico nods decisively.

Percy’s grin is brighter than Apollo’s chariot. “ _No hay nada que quisiera más en esta vida._ ”

**Author's Note:**

>  **cuore mio:** my heart  
>  **amore:** love  
>  **corazón:** sweetheart  
>  **tesoro:** treasure  
>  **mi obra de arte:** my piece of art // my masterpiece  
>  **no hay nada que quisiera más en esta vida:** there’s nothing I would want more in this life // I wouldn’t have it any other way


End file.
